


"I'm stuck! Help!"

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [29]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 29 - "I'm stuck! Help!"by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	"I'm stuck! Help!"

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 29 - "I'm stuck! Help!"  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on Instagram

Harry and Jordan are on a mission following leads on how to fight the Faction. Mel and Maggie are at the Commend Center trying to get help from the Book of Elders. And Macy is in the attic going through the Book of Shadows. 

While in the attic, a huge gust of wind appears, blowing around everything in sight. Chairs, Harry’s desk, shelves, book shelves, books, tables, lamps, a chest, the sofa, candles, pictures on walls. Everything. 

Macy is trying to hold on to where ever she can, but something hits her and knocks her unconscious. When she comes to, she realizes she’s trapped under one of the bookshelves. 

Macy: HELP! SOMEBODY! I’M STUCK! HELP! HARRY!! HARRY!!

Macy looses consciousness again. Harry hears her call, takes Jordan’s arm and orbs them both to the attic. It looks like a cyclone hit it. In a panic Harry and Jordan search for Macy.

Harry: Macy! Macy! Can you hear me?!

Jordan: Macy! Where are you?

Harry: Macy!

Jordan: Macy!

Jordan finally sees her.

Jordan: Harry! She’s over there!

Harry and Jordan run to Macy and see she’s trapped under a bookshelf. Jordan helps Harry lift it up. Macy isn’t moving, but he can see she’s alive. He falls to his knees.

Harry: Macy? It’s Harry. Can you hear me?

Macy moves just a little.

Harry: Macy? Sweetheart?

Macy slowly opens her eyes.

Macy: (whispers) Everything hurts.

Harry hovers his right hand over Macy’s body. A bright white light glows healing her entire body.

Harry: Are you still in pain?

Macy: (speaks shortly) No. It’s all gone now. Thank you.

She tries to sit up. Harry helps her.

Jordan: What happened here?

Macy: I don’t really know exactly. I was looking through the Book of Shadows and all of a sudden there was a huge gust of wind.

Harry: Like a wind demon?

Macy: Maybe.

Jordan: That's a new one.

Macy: Yeah. We've never dealt with anything like this before.

Harry: Never a dull moment.


End file.
